wrong, but it feels so right…
by Honey G
Summary: Ginny queria sossego, mas procurou no lugar errado. DG e NC-17 pro Sex Machine do 6v.


**wrong, but it feels so right…**

* * *

><p><em>Preciso de um lugar para me isolar do mundo.<em>

A porta se materializou, e Ginny entrou. A Sala Precisa tinha se transformado num cômodo pequeno, cheio de estantes lotadas de livros e vinis, uma vitrola, velas iluminando o local. Talvez lá pudesse distrair a mente, da pressão de Dean a seguindo para todos os cantos, de seus irmãos a questionarem sobre tudo, das notas abaixando, os NOM's no ano que vem…

Sentou no sofá, desejosa de uma cerveja amanteigada. Mas comida a Sala não podia fornecer. Estava relaxando, finalmente, estava sentindo-se muito melhor o silêncio, fugindo de todos. Até que o silêncio foi interrompido.

"Ginny?"

* * *

><p><em>Preciso estar no mesmo lugar que a Ginny.<br>_  
>Parecia um quarto, com luz de velas. Um sofá grande, de costas para a porta, e Ginny estava deitada nele, olhando para o teto. A luz amarela fazia os olhos dela brilharem ainda mais. Não era por acaso que os garotos andavam suspirando por ela. A irmã mais nova do Weasley era mais do que atraente – era maravilhosa.<p>

Foi caminhando silenciosamente, pé ante pé até o sofá, não querendo despertá-la daquele clima, daquela paz, até que não conseguiu mais esperar.

"Ginny?"

* * *

><p>"Que diabos você…", Ginny se levantou depressa, varinha em punho, "Saia daqui, Malfoy!"<p>

"Calma, Ginny… Weasley", ele pôs as mãos pra cima, demonstrando estar em missão de paz. "Eu só queria falar com você"

"Falar o que?", ela ainda estava na defensiva.

É, falar o que? Ele mesmo não sabia. Foi dando a volta no sofá, ela estática à espera dele. A mão gelada de Draco abriu e fechou, direcionando a cintura da garota. Ela não oferecia resistência, aliás, parecia esperar o movimento do rapaz.

Não dava para negar que Draco era muito atraente aos 16 anos – nem Ginny com o maior dos ascos conseguiria. E estarem os dois, sozinhos, na Sala Precisa, dava um clima romântico demais para aquelas duas pessoas que, aparentemente, se odiavam.

Aparentemente.

"Malfoy… o que você quer comigo?", ela murmurou, já tremula da cabeça aos pés.

Draco se aproximou e a enlaçou pela cintura. Deu um beijo longo, lento, delicado nos lábios dela, enquanto aprofundava os dedos nos cabelos ruivos. _Que se danem tudo e todos_, ele pensou enquanto a guiava até o sofá.

O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso rapidamente, e Ginny se aventurou a agarrar os cabelos loiros de Draco – eram realmente macios como pareciam – e as unhas experimentaram arranhar sua nuca.

Ele queria dizer muitas coisas, disfarçar que não estava se apaixonando, que aquilo era apenas sexo, mas não conseguiria nada, a não ser assustá-la e afastá-la de si. Ela também queria falar, confessar que a presença dele tinha feito ela se sentir viva, no começo com raiva, agora com tesão. Queria que ele continuasse.

E ele continuou. Arrancou a camiseta dela, e apertou seu seio esquerdo, ainda por cima do sutiã. Ela respondeu ofegando, movendo o quadril em direção ao dele, desejando a mão dele avançar a roupa.

"Tira", ela mandou, soltando a voz depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

Surpreso, ele obedeceu, e fez mais. Arrancou a própria camisa, e abriu o zíper da calça dela, abaixando-a apenas até o joelho. O corpo da garota de 15 anos já era de mulher, e Draco mal podia crer que estava à sua disposição. Tirou o sutiã de Ginny e o jogou de qualquer jeito no chão, a boca atraída pelo mamilo esquerdo, chupando-o demoradamente, sentindo as unhas dela cravarem em sua nuca.

"Odeio você, Draco Malfoy…"

A voz era tinha raiva, mas um tesão desafiador, que apenas catalisou o desejo de Draco. Ela podia odiá-lo, mas estava lá, querendo ele, esfregando seu sexo no membro ereto dele, querendo ele dentro de si. A mão já não tão gelada de do rapaz entrou pela calcinha, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos abertos, observando as reações que causava em Ginny.

Aquilo era novo para ele também (embora ele jamais confessaria). Amassos ele já dera em Pansy, mas nada se comparava ao tesão que estava sentindo, não só pelo desejo, mas pelo amor que estava começando a descobrir. Ginny era a mulher para ele.

E então, arrancando de vez a calça e a calcinha da garota, abrindo suas pernas, Draco foi beijando o interior de suas coxas, até chegar em seu sexo. Quente, úmida, Ginny estava desesperada, mas pronta.

"Draco..."

Ouvir seu nome novamente o fez ter certeza. Com a língua, começou a prová-la, vagarosamente, ao compasso dos gemidos cada vez mais altos e indiscretos de Ginny. Foi deixando a delicadeza de lado, aos poucos, e ela parecia estar aprovando. Era a hora de tentar algo novo.

Ginny não pode acreditar quando sentiu Draco penetrando-a com um dedo. Era a primeira vez que alguém ia tão longe com ela, e ela se sentia feliz por esse ter sido Draco. Aquele que ela considerava tão fraco e idiota se mostrava um senhor de si.

"Draco… eu…"

"Ginny, eu amo você", ele pensou em voz alta.

A garota abriu os olhos, afastando o rapaz do meio de suas pernas, sentando-se de frente a ele, surpresa.

"Você…?"

Mas Draco não a deixou pensar sobre o assunto, e jogou seu corpo em cima do dela. Ginny entendeu o recado e, embora ainda tonta, o ajudou a tirar a calça, e por fim a roupa íntima.

Doeu, Draco percebeu pela expressão dela, mas a sensação de prazer se sobrepôs a qualquer incômodo. O movimento de vai e vem era novo, delicioso, viciante para ambos. Não saberiam dizer o quanto tempo ficaram naquilo, mas pareciam dias – os melhores de suas vidas.

"Draco, Draco!", a voz de Ginny Weasley inundou a sala quando ela teve um orgasmo. O rapaz esperou até vê-la desfalecer para aproveitar o seu. Aquele momento era dela, tudo era dela, ele era dela.


End file.
